


The Kissing Part

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [21]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Sereda talk about the first kiss, and all the others they hope will follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Part

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr community imagineyourotp. The prompt was "Imagine your OTP when their height difference is great enough that Person A always had to lean up on their tiptoes to kiss Person B; or Person B picks Person A up to kiss them" -- or, Alistair/Aeducan 'shipper catnip.

“You know, I’ve been wondering how it was going to work.”

Sereda stopped and turned around to look at Alistair, who almost ran into her, shuffling to a quick halt. “How what was going to work?”

“The, ah.” Alistair took a quick look around, probably searching for witnesses — fortunately, there were none; the rest of the party had gone quite far ahead down the path. Probably keeping their distance, after the spectacle they’d made of themselves in camp last night. A small courtesy, for which Sereda was grateful. “Maker, did I actually say that out loud?”

“You did.” Sereda crossed her arms and took a step further back so she properly take in his face, a smile playing across her lips. “And you realize that I’m not going to just let it go.” 

“You wouldn’t,” he muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Okay, well, um. I just, had been wondering. About the kissing part, how it would work. Because I’m so tall, and you’re, ah…”

“Short?” Sereda supplied, helpfully. She grinned at him. “You can say it, Alistair, I’m not going to get mad.”

“Right.” The tips of his ears were turning bright pink; Sereda could only smile wider with affection. “I just, I couldn’t stop wondering about it. Would I have to kneel? Pick you up? Find a tree stump for you to stand on?” Sereda let out a giggle, and his ears turned from red to crimson. “And now you know my terrible secret: I worry about stupid things.”

“You’re adorable, you know that?” She reached a hand up to his cheek. “How much time did you spend thinking about this?”

“About what it would be like to kiss you?” Alistair caught her hand in his gauntlet and pulled it into his chest. “Rather a lot, I’m afraid. In fact, I was hard-pressed to think about much anything else.”

She chuckled again. “It doesn’t have to be so complicated, you know.” And she stretched up on her toes, pulled him downward, and planted her lips on his for a quick kiss, followed by a second, more lingering one; he sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist to lift her up and into his chest. “See?” she murmured against his mouth, turning her head sideways to get a better angle. “We have lots of options.”

“Mmm.” And then they stopped talking for awhile, as he pulled her closer and she settled in to his embrace. Yes, lots of options, and she was looking forward to discovering them all.


End file.
